


Date Me

by Artnica



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artnica/pseuds/Artnica
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 75
Collections: KakaIru Big Bang 2020





	Date Me




End file.
